Restore My Faith
by HitomiFeito
Summary: There's this cafe down by the park. There are people that go there, they know the man who owns it. They know him but they don't speak of him, because they owe him a lot. He was the man that restored their faith, restored their lives. So they keep quiet, watching his miracles come to life. Drabble fic. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR AVENGERS.
1. On my Own

**A/N: Well, I've always wanted to do an avengers crossover fic and I thought, hey why not now. This is only a drabble fic and will be updated every time I get an idea. Hope you like it :). I would do a real fic but I can't speak smart mumbo jumbo and when I see fail versions of it I cringe a lot so I won't even try that.**

 **Disclaimer: I will only say this once: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR AVENGERS!**

Chapter 1: Welcome

There's a café down by the streets of New York, it was a small café by a park. There are whispers in the streets about that café, whispers of the man who runs it. If you ask specifically about him, no-one will tell you a thing.

The café is a solitary one, isolated in beside the park. There are tables situated outside it, neatly decorated and made of wood with small vases of fresh flowers on each table. The café itself, was also made of wood- it gave it a nice homely feeling. The café was shaped in that of a circle, a glistening glass chandelier hung low in the centre where the counter was situated, so, when you entered, you would see the owner greet you, a smile on his lips and sweet words on his tongue.

The people loved it there. They would go for comfort, for relaxation, to spill their greatest sins and secrets, or to bask in the peace that their torrential lives had weathered away.

The people loved the man who worked there. He was a small man, a lean and thin figure, his ebony hair making its way down the small of his back and tied in a low tail. He was a pale man with an exotically British accent. However, what enchanted them the most was his eyes, a poisonous green that could see through your very soul.

The people loved this man. The man who made their days a little brighter, their hearts a little lighter, and their eyes a little less jaded. They had a lot to thank this man for.

"Ellie" a boy spoke softly to his friend "come with me, I know a place that can help you" The boy, Callum, took the teary girl by her shoulders and led her down a familiar path to a place isolated near a park.

"W-what's this?" the girl asked, looking at the café in front of her.

"It's heaven" the boy whispered with a fond smile. They walked up to the café door, Ellie watching warily as people sitting outside the café greeting her with a smile. Callum opened the door.

Ellie shivered at the feeling of warmth that trickled down her back, she watched fascinated as Callum's eyes seemed to glitter with anticipation, going on full blast as a man with forsaken beauty spoke in haunting chills.

"Welcome" he greeted and Ellie could practically feel the love that Callum had for this man. She was confused, Callum was straight. At least, he was? She'd never seen him stare at a man with such warmth.

"Hadrian" Callum breathed out. Ellie blinked. "This is my friend" he scrambled to introduce her, his distraction having entangled his mind "Ellie, she feels a little troubled" he said as if it was a code word for something.

The man smiled "Come in" he guided the two of them to an empty seat by the counter "have a drink" he said putting down a warm drink in front of the two teens.

"But I haven't ordered" Ellie mumbled.

"It's different around here Ellie" Callum told her enthusiastically "just drink it. I promise it'll make you feel better" he glanced at Hadrian who watched them "Hadrian always- somehow- knows what you need" there was a blush on his cheeks that Ellie had found hard to pinpoint, but was visibly there.

Cautiously, under the encouraging eyes of Callum and the watchful eyes of the man behind the counter, Ellie took a sip. The warmth of the drink spread down her throat and through her spine, it touched her cold fingertips and the length of her toes down to the roots of her hair, making her feel tingles all over her body. There was a taste of cinnamon fresh in her mouth and the feeling of hugs around her waist. Maybe it was a mirage, but Ellie could see her brother smiling that jerky smile of his and her father gently kissing her forehead, they were so real, she could see the pores of their faces and the lines by their grinning lips. Their eyes were filled with life and their touch was real. Her eyes blurred, filled with painful nostalgia; "Daddy" she cried "Jacob" she sobbed.

There was a hand by her shoulders that made the dam break.

Her dad worked in the military, and her brother followed in his footsteps. Her dad was reported to have been killed just last week and her brother was MIA. It was a mission gone wrong- a mission that went so horribly fucked up. Her mother was beside herself, she couldn't work. Ellie had to be the strong one between them but it just didn't work, she couldn't be strong- she was only 15. Her friends gave her pitying pep talks and the teachers looked at her like she was about to break and she just couldn't handle it, because for fuck's sake she was already broken! She was broken the moment she got the news. Her dad was never around for long but he gave them everything, and her brother who was eight years older than her filled up the spots that her dad failed to cover, she loved them, loved them so damned much and for both of them to go all at once and for her mom to break down on the same day? She wasn't made to handle this. She wanted to cry and scream and yell and _breathe_. But she was suffocating. And it _hurt_.

She was crying now, full out wailing. Her cries filled the café's atmosphere, but none of the customers turned to look as she screamed their names over and over again. It was the man who had settled his hand round her shoulder that had let her use his chest as a tissue and a punching bag until she could cry no more. And for that, she'd be forever grateful.

"Shhh" he whispered "they will always be with you Ellie, they love you so much"

"Always?" her small voice hoarse from shouting

"Always"

And for that, she'd forever love him.


	2. In too Deep

Chapter 2: **In too Deep**

Tony Stark barked out a laugh as he stumbled through the streets, drunk and sore. His eyes fluttered between open and closed as his brain warred through the haze and tiredness of his body.

He couldn't sleep, he can't sleep. Every time he opened his eyes his throat constricted and suddenly, he was drowning- again. Rough hands tightening around his hair as he was shoved into that pool of water, never letting go. The more he struggled the worst it got, water burned his eyes dry, it choked his throat flushing inside him like the worst violation.

When they'd let him up, he was coughing and gasping for air but all that remained inside him was water. He had to keep coughing and choking till his abused oesophagus spilled out blood in chunks.

They never stopped there.

Tony shuddered, he hated the feeling of helplessness that never let go of him. It had been a week since the kidnapping and he still couldn't get rid of that taint. Those never ending periods of pain, of flashing visions of grinning hard men, of spilled blood and insane laughter, of bubbles- speeding up to the sparkling surface, to the harsh light above them, clear, bright, constant.

He hated the sight of water. Showers were brief and sporadic, he drained out the pond and the pool, what little water he drank before was replaced with coffee.

Just drinking water made him want to puke it out again.

Sometimes though, he loved the water during those moments. He never wanted it to end. Sometimes he wished their hands had just continued to keep his face in the arms of the water, to just stay in its grasp long enough- at least, he would've died.

But they kept bringing him up. Again, and again, and again. And they'd do it all over again. _Oh God_ , it never _stopped_.

He stumbled onto the porch of a closed cafe, it's lights oddly, still on. He had no mind at the moment, eyes taking in the vague building with confusion as he collapsed on the ground.

 **Shit**. He was fighting a losing battle. **Shit**. His eyes were heavy. **Shit**. **Shit**. _**Shit**_. _Please, not sleep._

The last thing he saw, was a figure in shadows, and poison green eyes peering at him curiously.


	3. What Do You Want?

Chapter 3: **What Do You Want?**

A piercing headache ailed his head when his eyes opened from his dreamless slumber. That was a first, he had yet to have a sleep without nightmares. It was a good change nonetheless, he made a mental note to drink himself to sleep more often.

His eyes blurred as he tried to sit up. He couldn't remember if he slept with someone last night but he must of had, otherwise he would recognise the bedroom.

A crimson red draped bed fit for a King in the centre of the room, wooden furniture, probably antique, and scattered ornamental pieces decorated the room. The only thing that made it seem homely rather than elegant was the thrown over clothes on the desk chair and the collage of pictures on the bare wall opposite the bed.

He stood up struggling in order to get a closer look. Brilliant smiles filled each photo, all of different people with the same man next to them. Over and over the same black haired emerald eyed man posed in each picture. Naturally, Tony assumed this was the man he slept with.

Tony had no qualms sleeping with either gender, or both at the same time or a three way with two of the same genders or more than three. Or anything really.

If he had slept with the man as previous experiences indicated, it was a right shame he didn't remember it.

"Hi stranger" a voice called out, and Tony looked over to see the man that started in all the photos. Ebony spun hair, olive skin and bright green eyes. A right shame indeed.

"Hey" Tony said weakly "uuh" he couldn't think of the name, the man must have said it at some point last night.

"It's Hadrian" the man smiled "Hadrian Black"

"Yes" Tony coughed awkwardly "I remember. Listen, Hadrian, last night was great and thanks for letting me spend the night, but I don't make this sort of thing permanent sweetheart, you seem like a wonderful guy but-"

"Mr Stranger, we didn't sleep with each other" Hadrian said firmly.

"Oh" Tony said at last before grinning "well if you ever did want to" he waggled his eyebrows.

Hadrian chuckled "thank you for the offer"

Tony grinned triumphantly "I'm Tony Stark by the way, I'll compensate you for everything as long as you don't go public about this, I don't have much of clean image but I do have an image you know, and collapsing on the streets would blow that. I'll pay you however much you want."

"Why would I go public about this Mr Stark?" Hadrian asked genuinely confused.

Tony winked "of course you wouldn't, how much do you want?"

Hadrian frowned "Mr Stark, I'm being quite serious."

Tony blinked about to protest his continuous high ground denial, but then he looked into the man's eyes, the stern and firm look he gave him, the way his body stilled in recoil from his accusation and the way his jaw stiffened in controlled anger.

"But I'm Tony Stark" Tony said still unable to process the idea of someone who wouldn't use him.

"And I am Hadrian Black" the man repeated "we have said our introductions Mr Stark, I don't see why you feel the need to do so again. Who you are matters little to me."

And Tony could see it, the honesty in the other man's eyes. But he couldn't understand- "I'm a billionaire, I'm a genius, you could literally have anything you wanted- I don't understand"

He looked almost pathetic, standing in front of the man shoulders hung in desperation, eyes sunk from late nights and hands trembling from the after effects of alcohol and nightmares or the fragile hope that there was someone who didn't want anything from him.

"I don't want anything from you Mr Stark" and Tony could feel his whole body shaking from the gentle sounding voice, flashes of his past terrorised his vision; his dad wanting him to be Steve Rogers; his mom wanting him to be the ideal son; Obadiah wanting him gone; the public wanting a role model; the military wanting his complacency; the terrorists wanting his weapons and even Pepper, sweet Pepper, wanted something from him; to be reliable, as a boyfriend, as a boss, in any situation, but he was unstable- the simplest thing she could ever ask from him was the only thing he could never give.

He was pulled and stretched so thin he couldn't become anything anyone wanted him to be, always fell short of ideal or simply fell off it completely. And now, here was someone who wanted nothing from him. He couldn't understand.

"They always want something" Tony snarled "everyone wants something from me"

Hadrian eyed him for a moment "okay" he said "I do want something"

Tony tightened his hands into a fist as he forced his body to relax inwardly scoffing, this was better, this was something he was used to, of course he wanted something, they all did, he was just putting up humble persona. That didn't stop, however, the feeling of disappointment welling up in his chest.

Tony plastered a smile and made waving motions with his hands "go on"

Hadrian smiled and stepped out of the doorway indicating Tony to follow him "I want you to have a cup of coffee Mr Stark, maybe some breakfast too, if you can stomach it" he said as they walked into down the stairs to the cafe.

The bar in the centre of the room had a plate with an English breakfast option ready and freshly hot alongside a mug made of intricate China.

The man smiled and Tony eased up. This was new and unfamiliar territory indeed. As he took a sip of the lovely vanilla mix cappuccino, he thought, maybe it wasn't so bad.

"I can do that" he said.


End file.
